Against the Pull
by hylianprincessZ
Summary: My mind drifts back to Zelda, always smiling, always happy. Along that train of thought, I think back to how it's my fault she was captured, I didn't save her. I failed. Maybe that's why she didn't try to find me, didn't try to regroup, she knew I had failed and went about fixing my mistakes for me yet again.


**Hello Fellow Zelda Fans!**

**So I haven't posted anything in awhile.. And I had the unfortunate opportunity to come up with this story idea after my hamster passed away. :'(**

**Please enjoy, nonetheless!**

* * *

**Against the Pull**

What would you do if you were in my shoes? Cry, pout, or yell with overblown anger? How about all of the above?

It had only been a few hours since she sealed herself up in that amber crystal. It's odd really, how beautiful she looked. She was still, almost dead-like and all I can think of is how her golden hair sparkled inside the crystal.

When she told me of her plans and how she wanted me to wake her up, I was overcome with shock. She was leaving. Staying behind. Sacrificing herself to save others. What was I doing? I was running half way around the world just to hold her in my arms. I didn't care about the Surface, or Ghirahim, or his 'master' all I had ever cared about was finding her. And yet, she didn't try to find me, instead she went about saving the world.

She was the hero, not me.

After I left her chambers, all Groose and Granny could say to me were condolences. I had no idea how to react. I had shed my tears, banging on the crystal glass, trying to get her to open her azure eyes and look at me. She had yet to look at me, dammit!

All they could say was, "I'm sorry Link. This is how it has to be."

Or, "She'll be okay, Link. She's been through much worse."

Yeah, of course I know that!

Groose gave me a lopsided half smile, and patted me on the back.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" he asked tentatively. I glared at him and walked to the nearest bird statue to head back up to Skyloft. I heard Granny murmur something to Groose, something about letting me have my space to mourn.

Mourn. Me? Far from it.

All I can think about is how I failed her. From day 1, she had been counting on me to fix things, only to have to step in and fix things for me. I'm a failure, no doubt about it. I couldn't even step up to protect myself from that big buffoon Groose and his stupid pompadour. I sigh, reveling at the time where everything was how it should be, and I can't believe that was only a couple weeks ago…

I'm in the air, falling down towards the cloud cover of skyloft, just letting the air whizz by me, pulling and twisting at my body. I have yet to call my Loftwing. Why should I? I never hit the clouds. Believe me, I've tried. After Zelda went to the past and I couldn't follow, after the first time I resealed that monster, and the second time as well. No matter how long I fall, the clouds never get any closer, and Skyloft never gets any farther away. I guess this is Hylia's, or should I say Zelda's, magic. She most likely didn't want anyone falling to their doom. Maybe that's why no one believed the Surface to exist, seeing as it was impossible to go below the cloud cover.

My mind drifts back to Zelda, always smiling, always happy. Along that train of thought, I think back to how it's my fault she was captured, I didn't save her. I failed. Maybe that's why she didn't try to find me, didn't try to regroup, she knew I had failed and went about fixing my mistakes for me yet again.

At this revelation, I expected an onslaught of emotions to come, but none did. Instead, a blanket of calmness overtook me, threatening to smother me. I knew what I had to do, and nothing was going to stop me from doing it.

I finally whistled for my Loftwing, and the red beauty flew swiftly over to me, and caught me, only to flap its wings flamboyantly upwards.

Everyone expected me to be sad, but actually I realized I was relieved. Zelda was safe in that amber crystal and I knew exactly where she was. If need be I could always go and check on her. But not now, I have a job to do.

And whether I liked it or not, I had to do it. Zelda's life was on the line, and she was relying on me, the hero relying on the apprentice, to save her and the world.

I have no intention of failing her now.

I have a promise to keep.

* * *

**I would have been happier with this one shot if I could remember what they talked about when Zelda sealed herself away DX**

**On another note, updates for _Reminiscence is Calling_ are on the way! Please do not think I dropped it (I would never, I enjoy writing it too much). It's just been pretty busy for me and my new Beta Reader, Midna3452 (please give a good welcome to her XD). I have sent the next chapter to her, so please expect an update soon!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
